crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Miracle
Mr. Miracle was the son of Darkseid and one of the most powerful New Gods, a man who could never be trapped in any prison. Ultimately, though, Mr. Miracle was a torn being, wanting his father to show him even a glimmer of value as a son. These feelings of despair came to a head during the Second Apokolips War when Miracle witnessed the humans of Earth 2 valuing family. Despite earning his father's respect and the opportunity to help lead the forces of Apokolips, Miracle realized that he would be nothing more than a possible usurper to the throne and finally chose to escape the shadow of his dark father. Biography Born to the Highfather of New Genesis, Scot was exchanged with Orion and sent off to Apokolips at the age of seven. Thrown in the slave pits and forgotten, Scot suffered during his first three years experiencing only torture and tears. Accepting Darkseid as his father and rejecting the Highfather, Scot tried to escape from his cell, doing so after a year and then doing so after only two months. Exploring Apokolips and seeing all of it and some of the world beyond, eventually Scot, after not having seen Darkseid for so long, decided to fight against his father. Joining the revolutionaries with Himon and falling in love with Big Barda, Scot's hopes to change his father were crushed by Kanto. Subsequently, Scot fled to Earth 2 where he became Scott Free, Mr. Miracle. Captured by Steppenwolf during the Apokolips War, Scott was again under his father's tyrannical rule. Placed in a mental and physical prison by Bedlam, Scott began to build mental barriers and keywords to fight against the New God. Eventually, when Bedlam contacted Apokolips, Scott used his barriers to fight back and attack Bedlam in the mind of Terry Sloan. There Scott defeated Bedlam and freed himself. Heading off to the World Army Base at Amazonia, Miracle surrendered himself to them for his past actions as an agent of Apokolips. At the end of the war, Scott was with the Wonders when they escaped into Earth 0, which was where Darkseid had once been defeated by the Justice League. Captured and placed in Cadmus Island at the start of the Earth 2 War, Scott escaped and was eventually rescued, taken by Lois Lane to the mainland. After Tim Drake used the Time Band to prevent the Earth 2 War from happening, Scott ended up back on the arks fleeing from his father at the end of the Second Apokolips War. Led to a new planet by Telos, Scott stayed with the Earth 2 survivors for a brief time before heading off to Apokolips to learn more about his father's plans for Earth 0. Confronting his father, Scott was easily defeated in battle by his father and taunted for his past as a slave. Using his Mother Box to escape, Scott ended on Earth 0 right in front of Kanto. Category:New Gods Category:Superhero Category:Aliens Category:Demons